Lavi and Allen's Surprise
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Lenalee asks Lavi and Allen to plan a surprise for a new exorcist, Luna Walker, who happens to be a distant relative of Mana. Reader insert, birthday present for SoulEaterEvanFan.


**A/N: Hello lovely Laven readers! This is a very late birthday present for one of the best supporters of my work: SoulEaterEvansFan. Thanks for all your support and I hope you like it. Includes a reader insert. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, etc. **

* * *

"Lavi! Allen!" Both boys pull apart, flushed as Lenalee's voice hits their ears. "really? Making out in the middle of hallway," she shakes her hand and her purple eyes go serious once again. "So I just found out that it's the new exorcist's, you know Luna, birthday today we have to plan something for her."

"Oh you mean Luna, Allen's cousin that he decided not to tell us about?" The redhead shoots a teasing smirk at his boyfriend."

Allen rolls his silver eyes at Lavi, "okay for this millionth time, she's a distant relative and I'm not really a Walker. I was adopted by Mana remember? It's not that weird if I didn't know Luna was related to the Walker family."

Lavi laughs and kisses Allen's cheek, "I'm sorry, love it was just a joke."

Lenalee clears her throat, "anyway we need to plan a party. Her girlfriend, the other new exorcist, and I were planning to take Luna into town so she was distracted today, so you guys need to take the lead on everything here."

The eldest exorcist scoffs, "just because Allen and I are gay doesn't mean we're good at party planning. So stereotypical, Lena."

Allen rolls his eyes again, "sometimes I wonder why I put up with you…"

Lavi shoots a playful glare at his lover and elbows him, trying to look endearing, "because you love me!"

"Yeah I suppose that's it."

"Guys focus! We only have a few hours, can I count on you?"

"A few hours until what?" Both boys and Lenalee jump at the rainbow-haired exorcist approaches them.

"Uh well Allen and I have to get going, see you around Luna, Lenalee." Lavi bites his lip and pulls Allen down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

Luna looks at Lenalee, brushing her rainbow hair out of her blue eyes, "what's with them?"

Lenalee laughs nervously, "They're boys, who knows? As soon as Lizzie gets here we're ready to go."

"I really appreciate you and Lizzie taking me into town for my birthday, it's really sweet of you."

Lenalee cocks her head to the side slightly and smiles, "not a problem."

Allen laughs lightly when they are out of the girls' earshot. "Yeah Lavi that was real smooth, she's definitely not on to us now."

Lavi glares at him, "you know I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah we all know that."

"Shut up!"

Allen smirks, "make me." Lavi grins and presses his lips against Allen's, who deepens the kiss immediately. The redhead wraps his arms around Allen's waist and pulls him closer as his tongue runs over the younger's lower lip. The white-haired exorcist opens his mouth gladly, his tongue tangling with Lavi's.

WACK! Both boys pull apart to see a girl with long black hair and bright green eyes glaring at them, holding a rolled up newspaper in her hand. "Geez Lizzie, what's your problem?" Lavi glares back at her, rubbing the back of his head.

She smirks slightly, "I suppose Lenalee told you about Luna's birthday, you guys don't have time to be making out! Go plan that party, I have to go distract Luna. If you know what I mean…"

"Gross dude." The redhead rolls his eyes.

Lizzie shakes her head at Lavi, "I don't know how you put up with him, Allen. Whatever I'm off, you better have the party planned by the time we get back." She adjusts her black sweater and waves over her shoulder as she walks away.

The redhead looks at his boyfriend, "am I really that bad?" Allen laughs and pulls Lavi to the cafeteria. "What? Come answer me Allen!"

"No, if you were I wouldn't be with you. I happen to like you the way you are." Allen stops the redhead in front of the cafeteria and kisses him quickly.

"Che. Thanks moyahsi, baka usagi, now I've lost my appetite."

"It's Allen!"

"Oh sorry Yu-chan~! Allen's just so adorable, I just can't help myself some times." Lavi laughs, holding his lover closer, "well Allen and I have a lot of work to do for the new girl's birthday, so yeah try not to eat all of the soba."

"Like anyone would care." Allen jumps in.

"Shut up moyashi, if you two are going to be hanging around I'll just eat later." The raven-haired exorcist scoffs before stalking off.

"Make sure to come back at six, it's a surprise party~!"

"Whatever Usagi." The two lovers make their way into the cafeteria and Allen goes to talk to Jerry about food for tonight.

"What does she like to eat?"

"uhh…" the redhead rubs the back of his head, "did you hear the rumor of her being a vampire? Do you think it's true?"

"Yeah it's true." Both boys and Jerry jump as the rainbow-haired exorcist joins them in the kitchen.

"U-uh wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were going out with your girlfriend and Lenalee?" Allen stutters in surprise.

"Nah, it's pouring rain, that would put a damper on things. I will eat anything, I get my blood from outside sources, but I can eat normal food. It took a while to build myself up to it though. I am absolutely addicted to mitarashi dango!"

"No way so is Allen! Maybe you two are related after all!" Lavi laughs ruffling Allen's white hair.

She rolls her eyes and fixes her red plaid skirt, "so anyway why did you want to know what I like to eat?"

"Ah Luna! There you are! Come on why don't you come to my room? Lenalee, you and me are going to hang out for a little while." The boys sigh in relief Lizzie runs into the kitchen and pulls Luna away.

The redhead drops his arm onto Allen's shoulders, "whoa, babe, that was close."

"You're telling me! I'll work on the food, why don't you get some of the finders and available exorcists to help decorate."

Lavi smiles and kisses the younger's cheek before he leaves. "Aw~ you're not going to let me cook for you Allen?" Jerry sighs.

"No but it's a party, cook like you are cooking for me times three or maybe more if I'm going to be eating as well."

The pink-haired man smiles, "okay~! Anything for you Allen!"

"Thanks Jerry, I owe you one."

Allen smiles and goes back into the dinning hall just as Lavi returns with a few Miranda, Mari and somehow Kanda, along with several finders. "Hey Allen~!" Lavi runs to Allen's side, "I brought all the people I could. I thought we could do the decorations in blue since Luna's innocence has do with wind and red since it's her favorite color."

The white-haired exorcist nods in approval, "that sounds good, thanks for your help everyone."

"Okay Al, babe, I thought the two of us could start painting the banner first."

"Sure." Lavi and Allen go to work on the banner making sure it looks nice. "Lavi~! That was on purpose!"

"What? No it wasn't…" Lavi blinks his emerald eyes innocently up at Allen who now has a streak of blue paint across his arm.

"Liar." Allen lays slathering Lavi's forearm in paint as well, and soon the two lovers are running around the room drawing on each other with the paint.

"Lavi! Allen!" The two of them freeze seeing Lenalee standing in the door way. "stop fooling around it's almost 5:30 we only have an hour to the party."

"Aw come on we've done a lot of work already we were just taking a break."

The teal-haired exorcist rolls her eyes at Lavi, "I guess you're right it looks pretty nice in here. I'll finish up from here, go get cleaned up and be back here at 6:00 so we can get ready to surprise Luna."

"Got it thanks Lena!" Lavi grins as he takes Allen's hand and leads him out of the dinning hall.

"Allen?" The two of them jump as they run into Luna again near Lavi's room. "Why are you and Lavi covered in paint?"

"Uh…" Allen starts, trying to think of response without giving anything away.

Lavi laughs and throws her a mischievous smirk, "wouldn't you like to know, Luna…"

He grins as the blue-eyed girl shakes her head and makes her way to her room. "Okay Lavi, now I don't want to know."

"Nice one, Lavi." Allen smiles they go into Lavi's room.

Lavi leans into his lover and whispers in his ear as the door closes behind them. "Since we have a limited amount of time to get ready I was thinking we could just take our shower together…" He kisses Allen's neck, trying to sound convincing. "Plus some of the spots where I got paint on you might be hard to reach all by yourself…"

Allen bites his lip to keep himself from moaning as Lavi's lips graze his neck, "yeah okay."

He pulls away from the younger in surprise, "really?"

Allen winks and pulls Lavi into the bathroom, "yes really."

* * *

"Surprise~!" The Black Order's exorcists, scientists, and finders jump out of every crevice of the dinning hall as Lizzie finally brings her girlfriend in. "Happy birthday Luna Walker!"

The rainbow-haired exorcist jumps, startled and then smiles, "you really did this for me?"

Lizzie smiles, "well it was Lenalee's idea, but you have your cousin and his annoying lover to thank for all the planning."

Luna's sky eyes scan the room until she finds her two friends, "Thank you, Lavi and Allen." She smiles brightly and hugs them both.

"Of course Luna, I was happy to do it, especially since we didn't have the time to throw you a welcome party." Allen smiles and hugs his cousin back.

"Sure, it was no problem." Lavi adds nonchalantly.


End file.
